


What do we have left to lose?

by ArtisticShadowWolf



Series: the adventurers of the damaged youth [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BadBoyHalo has entered the chat, Dadza, Domestic Fluff, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Fundy has daddy issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied dadschlatt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Its implied, Kinda, NO SHIPPING MINORS, Niki is not a morning person, No shipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schlatt and Wilbur are assholes, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Tommy has anger issues, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wholesome, everyone is touch starved, i finally figured out how to use italics, i havent written in a while, let them live their cottagecore lives, let these boys heal, no beta we die like l'manburg, oh god what have I done, possible angst, sleepy boi inc, soft, someone give these boys a hug, strictly platonic, tiredtwt - mentioned, tommy is from tb2t, uh oh Dadza is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticShadowWolf/pseuds/ArtisticShadowWolf
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy are doneDone fightingDone with warsDone being betrayedDone being forced to grow upThey just want to be kids again
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the adventurers of the damaged youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078316
Comments: 330
Kudos: 1611





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware I accidentally used the shipping tag. The reason I haven't changed it is because I cannot be bothered to go and readjust all of the tags. Please stop commenting about it. I'm going to charge it soon please get off my dick about it.
> 
> THERE IS NO SHIPPING IN THIS STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have been pushed to their limits and they have had enough

"Hey Tubbo, do you feel bad about this?"

It was the day after Dream had "betrayed" them and revealed there was a traitor, though Tommy knew that Dream had never been on their side in the first place.

Not that that mattered anymore.

  
The brunette turned to look at Tommy

"Not really, why? Are you having doubts?"

"No, just making sure."

Tommy was sitting on his bed checking the sharpness of their weapons and mending parts of armor, Toby sat on the floor sorting through the last of their stuff and filling up the shulker boxes they had "borrowed".  
Toby stood up and pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

When Tommy had suggested they actually run away a couple of weeks after the festival he had been sure Tubbo would react badly, tell Wilbur or something, but he had looked Tommy in the eyes and reminded him that the two of them, they were a package deal, Tubbo and Tommy not one without the other, they were in this together.

The two boys were done, done fighting, done being betrayed, done being forced to be adults. They just wanted to be kids and have fun and if it meant becoming the traitors as Dream had put it, then so be it.  
They began to prepare, slowly, not to raise suspicion, but they had to make sure they were properly prepared, that this wasn't an impulsive runaway adventure. They were about to become traitors and the two knew that once they left, they weren't going to be able to come back.

Niki knew, they had asked her if she wanted to come but she had declined, saying that she would keep an eye on everyone. She had promised that she wouldn't breathe a word of their plan to anyone. They trusted her with everything.

"Toby, I'm scared"

"So am I Tommy."

"I don't want them to hate us but I'm tired. Tired of fighting and not knowing who to trust."

"So am I. So am I"

It took them a few minutes but they eventually calmed down and packing up the last of their stuff they stood and snuck out of Pogtopia. They headed to the little safe house they had made that would hold their stuff until it was time to leave.

In the dark, they didn't see the figure watching them, white eyes full of worry.

Tommy and Tubbo were heading back to Pogtopia when a deep voice rumbled out

"Isn't it a bit late for you two to be out?"

The boys froze in fear before realizing who it was.

"Same could be said for you Eret" Tubbo said, a ghost of a laugh in his tone.

The king laughed softly as they pulled the two boys into a hug.

"I'm guessing you two are running away?"  
They asked softly as the three sunk to the floor, Eret holding the two protectively.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we are following your footsteps. Wilburs fucking lost it, Techno is only here for chaos.."  
Tommy's voice trailed off as he began to cry, the weight of everything finally falling on him, Tubbo finished his thought, tears streaming down his face

"We don't know who to trust anymore Eret. Besides Niki, everyone is just so unsafe. We are tired. Tired of being forced to grow up, tired of wars, tired of not knowing who to trust and being betrayed." Eret flinched at that and pulled the boys closer.

"I'm sorry I hurt you boys" They said and the boys mumbled that they had long forgiven him.

"Eret?" Tommy said in a small voice.

"Yeah?" Came the reply  
"Was it scary, when you did it?"

"Yes, but the only thing I regret is leaving you two behind. You shouldn't be fighting in wars, you are children for fucks sake."

Tommy and Tubbo made eye contact, an unspoken agreement was made and Toby spoke.

"When we leave, keep Niki safe. We will give you the coordinates of where we will be. You'll be welcome anytime."

Eret teared up and the boys hugged them tightly.

"Wilbur he's.. he's my brother but I don't recognize him anymore, same with Techno. I just need, WE just need to leave, it's not safe for us anymore, i-"

Eret's eyes hardened suddenly and Tommy stopped speaking, as the crunching noise of footsteps was heard. Everyone relaxed as Niki stepped into view Fundy trailing behind her nervously. No one said anything as they sat in comfortable silence. Eret was the one to break it noticing the two teens had fallen asleep.

"When everything happens, staying in pogtopia won't be safe." Eret turned to the other two"I want you guys to stay with me in my castle. I'm sorry for everything I did to you guys."

"Thank you. Truly. " Fundy said relief flooding his voice. Niki nodded, not trusting her voice.  
Eret looked at the sky and sighed.

"You should get these two back. We don't want to upset Wilbur. I'm gonna get your guy's rooms ready"

They nodded and with a few struggles Niki picked up a groggy Tubbo, who wrapped his legs around her waist, and Tubbo tucked his face into her neck. Tommy was fast asleep as Eret helped Fundy piggyback him.

"You know for a pair of traitors they are pretty cute kids" Niki and Eret laughed at the fox's joke as they waved goodbye, and set off on their separate ways.

A new page had been turned for the strange group.

A new chapter had begun and the three swore to protect the boys, and do anything they could to let them be kids again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hear me out 
> 
> traitors Tommy and Tubbo
> 
> stay tuned  
> >:)
> 
> (this au is set in an alt timeline, technically the nov 16th never happend, sorry to everyone asking about ranboo XD )
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby
> 
> Any relationships in this story are strictly platonic. I would never force any sort of ship onto people especially not minors (they are the same age as me)


	2. Lonely boys in a crowded world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo stumble appon a lonely Sapnap playing guitar while gathering supplies.
> 
> (Chapter will hopefully start becoming longer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL RELATIONSHIPS ARE PLATONIC, PLEASE DO NOT SHIP THEM!!

Tommy woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a while. It was hard to judge what time it was being underground but he guessed it was morning.  
Swinging his legs off the bed, he shivered briefly as his bare feet hit the cold cobblestone floor.  
Quickly getting dressed as to not get too cold, he left his small room, meeting up with Tubbo and the two of them made their way to the general area for breakfast and a morning debriefing.

Breakfast was quiet and uneventful. Soon everyone from Pogtopia was sat around the makeshift table and Wilbur lay down the tasks for the day.  
Fundy was back in Manburg as to not raise Schlatt's suspicions about anything. Technoblade and Quackity were told to start mining around Pogtopia to see if there really was TNT and to collect it if there was. Niki, Tommy, and Tubbo were tasked with the tedious job of getting rid of all the buttons. Wilbur refused to say what he was doing but nobody questioned Wilbur.

Not anymore.

The next few hours were uneventful and boring as they removed button after button, making sure not to press any of them. By the time lunch rolled around all the buttons on the floor and any they could reach on the walls were gone. Tubbo suggested getting supplies to build scaffolding and Wilbur surprisingly agreed, sending Niki along too with the job of gathering more food.

It was nice to get out of the ravine during the day and not having to worry about getting caught. Niki had split off after hearing some chickens so it was just the two teens as they walked towards the area they knew held bamboo. They talked about everything and nothing as they walked only stopping when they heard the sound of a guitar being played. They walked forwards quietly listening to the soft music, and Tommy couldn't remember the last time he'd heard a guitar or any music actually, he'd been too scared to play his disks. Approaching the bamboo area they were surprised to find Sapnap sitting alone, strumming a guitar singing softly. He looked up noticing the two boys and raised a hand in greeting.

"Come for some bamboo?" Sapnap asked standing up, letting the guitar fall onto his back.

"Yep!" Tubbo replied with a smile

"I didn't know you played guitar," Tommy said as the three began to chop down the tall stalks.

Sapnap sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

" With George helping Schlatt and Dream being out so much, I've had a lot of time by myself so Karl suggested I try learning an instrument."

The boys nodded, feeling a bit bad for Sap but glad he had Karl to keep him company.

"It sounds good," Tommy said, his tone light.  
"Yeah!" Agreed Tubbo

Sapnap smiled, but it faltered as the two turned away. They were covered in bruises and scratches and they both looked dirty as hell. He hoped that they were okay.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for, you know, everything"

The teens looked at him in confusion and Sap continued.

"I know Wilbur doesn't trust me, which is understandable, but if you two ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

Sapnap didn't know what reactions he was expecting but it certainly wasn't to be caught in a hug by both boys. He was taken aback but didn't hesitate to hug back. The three stayed there for a bit until they reluctantly let go, mumbling about having to get back before Wilbur got mad. Bamboo gathered, Sapnap walked them halfway before waving goodbye to them and heading back to his and Karl's place.

They decided they would leave in two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new potential ally for our boys :)
> 
> Remember no ships please!
> 
> Please don't expect a constant update schedule. I'm going to update as I get inspired
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	3. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy plan shit out and Tommy gets out some worries about his brothers.
> 
> I live by the Sleepy Boi Inc family dynamic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SHIPPING PLEASE STOP LEAVING IT IN THE COMMENTS!! I'VE SEEN THE COMMENTS!

That evening was quiet which worried Tubbo. It was never quiet around here, the ravine wasn't exactly soundproof, so it wasn't unusual to hear Techno in the farm or the sounds of arrows in the practice range yet tonight it was quiet.

Tubbo and Tommy were sat under a tree, far enough away to not be heard but close enough to get back before curfew. They couldn't risk angering Wilbur, not now, they were too close to fuck up now.

Tommy had a blank book and a quill in his lap and the two of them put everything they knew into that book. Wilburs spiral down and all his plans, Dream's constant back and forth, EVERYTHING. The only problem was who to give it to.  
They couldn't give it to Schlatt, for obvious reasons.

"We should give it to Sapnap," Tubbo said out of the blue.  
Tommy looked up from writing, prompting Tubbo to continue.  
"If we give it to George or Schlatt, neither of them would believe us, BUT if Sapnap gave it to George he probably would believe him."  
"You think so?" The blond replied

"It's our best bet. I feel bad ratting Wilbur out but he's lost it and I don't know if we can get him back."

Tommy sighed, thinking about his older brother and what he's become.

"I miss him Toby. I used to look up to him so much as a kid, I wanted to be just like him! But look what he's become, my biggest inspiration, my role model, my big brother has FUCKING lost it!"  
Tommy had tears streaming down his face at this point. Tubbo gently closed the book and set it aside, opening his arms and Tommy sunk into them, glad for the safety of his best friend.

"I'm scared, What if he's never coming back? Technoblade has always been like this, even when we were kids but Wilbur was always the voice of reason. I don't know what to do!"

Tubbo rubbed comforting circles into his best friends back.

"Have you sent your dad a letter? Told him what's going on?" He asked, " if anyone can smack some sense into Wilbur it's Phil"

Tommy chuckled  
"Wilbur Forced me to cut off contact with Dad. I haven't talked to him since we were exiled."

Tubbo gasped  
"Tommy you've been exiled for almost 6 months!!"

Tommy nodded weakly.  
"When we leave, the first thing I'll do is send a nice long letter. God, he's probably furious at us."

The boys laughed and wiped away the tears and with newfound determination, they set to finish the book.

The sun was low on the horizon when they signed the book

**_TommyInnit and Tubbo__ **

"We should probably message Sapnap out here, just to be safe," Tubbo suggested and Tommy nodded pulling out his com unit.

_TommyInnit whispered to Sapnap: can I ask a favor?_

_Sapnap whispered to TommyInnit: sure, what's up?_

_TommyInnit whispered to Sapnap: meet me and Tubbo at the same spot as today at 1 pm tomorrow. It's really important._

_Sapnap whispered to TommyInnit: ofc. need me to bring anything?_

_TommyInnit whispered to Sapnap: nope, just yourself. Don't tell anyone, not even Karl, for our and your safety._

_Sapnap whispered to TommyInnit: you got it big man. see you tomorrow._

_TommyInnit whispered to Sapnap: thanks :) see you tomorrow._

Tommy read this out loud to Tubbo who gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

The boys looked at the sky and were alarmed to find it dark out. They scrambled to gather up their things and rushed back to Pogtopia making sure to leave nothing behind.

They rushed into the tunnel and into the (now button free) ravine. They panted and quickly dropped their stuff in their rooms before rushing into the main room, just in time for dinner. Niki and Quackity laughed at the flushed faces as they burst in, Technoblade glanced up and Wilbur huffed in annoyance.

"You were almost late"

Wilburs voice was harsh and raspy, nothing like the soft musical voice that had lead L'Manburg to freedom what felt like so long ago.

"But we weren't"  
Tommy's tone was level and guarded, not wanting to set off his older brother any more than he was already.

Wilbur only glared and dinner was eaten in silence, the tension so thick it was suffocating and it couldn't have been over quicker.

The boys escaped back to Tommy's room and they both let out a breath they had been holding. They looked at each other and laughed.

They'd be out soon.  
Soon they could breathe properly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	4. Suffocating in fresh air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are traitors  
> But they can't bring themselves to care  
> Not anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, slight angst and a shit tone of domestic fluff.

Sapnap couldn't get the image of Tommy and Tubbo out of his head. They looked so dirty, hair matted, skin covered in scratches and bruises, they looked far too tired and nothing like the two boys he remembered. He had seen the two of them go through war, seen them knocked down but even then Tommy's eyes never lost their determination, that sparkle of mischief, Tubbo steps never falter yet when he looked at them now and they just looked tired, Tommy's eyes showed no emotion and even though he tried to hide it Sapnap saw Tubbo's limp. Sap had missed the festival but he wished that he could have been there and maybe done something, anything, to stop this. At least he could help now he guessed from Tommy's messages.  
Sapnap let out a long sigh and let his head fall back on the sofa, Karl looked up from his book, a worried expression on his face.

"Something wrong Sap? You've sighed at least three times in the past 5 minutes."

Sapnap hesitated before answering, Tommy's plea to tell no one ringing in his head.  
"I saw Tommy and Tubbo today." He said slowly  
"Is that what's bugging you? Or is it more?"  
"They looked.. they looked bad Karl."

The tone of Sapnap's voice made Karl's scoot closer and Sap put his head on Karl's shoulder continuing with his thoughts.

" They looked so tired and they were covered in bruises and scratches and Tommy looked like he had a healing black eye. I'm... worried for them. They don't look like kids anymore, they don't look the carefree cocky kids in that war. They look broken, like the only thing holding them together is each other. "  
Sapnap was breathing heavily now and Karl ran his hand through his hair in a calming motion.

"I didn't know you cared about them so much"

"I forgot how much they meant to me. Or maybe I pushed it away. But I'm realizing that I don't even know where they live anymore!" Sapnap all but yelled the last bit

"Hey hey breath, everything will be okay."

The pair stayed on the sofa for a bit until a loud growl from Karl's stomach made the two of them laugh as they detangled themselves from each other and went to make dinner.

  
\----

  
In his defense he was tired

Tommy had trouble sleeping that night, his dreams were weird and full of twisted memories all forgotten in the morning.

He forced himself up and got ready heading out to the main area still half asleep and ended up tripping on the ground, which brings us to now, the great TommyInnit laying face first on the cobblestone ground, with Tubbo laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face.  
"Tommy, you need to get up" Tubbo choked out still laughing. He had come out of his room just as Tommy tripped, witnessing him fall like a fucking tree, brain too tired to react.

"No" came the mumbled reply.

Suddenly footsteps were head and Wilbur appeared in the tunnel

"What the hell is going on in he- Tommy?"  
Wilbur looked from Tommy still laying on the ground to Tubbo who had finally calmed down and was wiping the tears away.

"Tommy tripped and he's been laying there for five minutes refusing to get up," Tubbo replied grinning

Wilbur let out a loud laugh and Tommy finally looked up. He hadn't heard that laugh in so long and for a second everything was normal.

"Shuddup" he said face flushing red causing a new round of laughter from the other two.

Breakfast was nice that day, the conversation was light and Wilbur was smiling, a real smile, a rare sight now. Niki made Pancakes with Fundy who had just arrived, Quackity lay half-asleep on the table, Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur quietly chatting. It was domestic, calm and so familiar. Like they were finally breathing fresh air.

Of course nothing good lasts long.

Wilbur was back to his new normal and once again it became hard to breathe.

\---

  
**1:00 pm**

Sapnap nervously strummed his guitar as he waited.

**1:00 pm**

Tubbo clutched the bag holding the book close to his chest.

**1:00 pm**

Tommy grabbed Tubbo's hand, a reminder that they were both there and they'd be okay soon.

**1:05 pm**

The Three met up and Tubbo handed Sapnap the book with a seriousness Sap had never seen.

"Do I read this?" He asked, nervous for some reason.

"If you'd like" replied Tubbo who nodded at Tommy.

"Sapnap, in a few days Me and Tubbo won't be here. It's not safe for us to be here anymore. The book explains it all. But you need to give this the George. There's a little explanation why at the end but we need to do this." Tommy looked him dead in the eyes

"When do you leave?" Sapnap asked

"Tomorrow night"

"Alright, I'll give it to him the day after."

Sapnap was tackled by the boys into a hug

"Thank you Sapnap" came Tubbo's muffled voice

"Anytime. Consider this an apology for hurting you boys."

After they all let go, Sap tucked the book away and looked at them for the last time for who knows how long.

"Stay safe you two." Sapnap said with a smile and the two boys grinned back

"We will!" They said in unison before laughing at the synchronization

Sapnap ruffled their hair and with that, they all went their separate ways.

They had done it.

They were traitors

Yet they couldn't find it in themselves to care as they linked hands and walked back to the ravine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	5. Untraumatizing the youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Tubbo and Tommy to leave.  
> They loose their home  
> Gain an ally  
> And find a new home where they can heal and be kids again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let them live their cottagecore dreams :)

It surprised Tommy that it took him this long to get little things to remind him of his friends.

Quackity's extra beanie.  
One of Technoblade's robes, one with a ripped off sleeve.  
Niki had given him a hairclip, her favorite she told him.  
He had a pair of Eret's old sunglasses.  
Sapnaps bandana that he had stolen at some point during the war.  
For Fundy, he had the "rap" he had written, the paper somehow still legible.

Wilbur's had been difficult, but he had asked to "borrow" his old jacket. Wilbur had given it to him, a bit confused but couldn't say no to a harmless request from his little brother.

Maybe he would regret it later.

Tommy had everything packed away, as did Tubbo. They were leaving tonight and nothing could change it. They needed out. Sapnap had the book, everything was ready. The hardest part would be actually leaving.  
It's not like they would miss the ravine but it was still hard, however, it was time for them to be kids again.

They didn't tell Niki they were leaving tonight. They didn't want it to be painful.  
The time came.  
Dinner had come and pass, hugs had been given under the impression of tiredness and now it was time.  
  
 **1:50 am**

Tommy was grateful they had used cobblestone instead of wood as he crept out of his room, doing one last check before heading out, putting on Wilbur's old jacket and swung his backpack over his shoulders.  
Tubbo appeared behind him and together they crept up the cobblestone stairs, up the dirt and out of Pogtopia.  
They didn't look behind them as they ran into the forest towards their safe house.

No note was left  
No evidence that the two boys had ever been there  
Just two empty rooms waiting to be discovered.

What they didn't expect as they burst through the forest panting and grinning like madmen, was BadBoyHalo to be sitting on the roof waiting for them. He noticed the two boys

"Heeeeey Bad.." Tubbo said nervously

"Hello boys" Bad replied, tone light

"What are you doing here Bad?" Tommy said, voice quiet yet dripping with an aggressive tone. He wasn't about to let all of their hard work and planning go out the window.

"I was in the area when you met with Sapnap." Bad's white glowing eyes met with angry icy blue ones and he raised his hands "I'm not here to stop you, I just wanted to make sure you got here safely."

"How do we know you won't just rat us out to Wilbur?" Tubbo asked, voice unwavering

"Wilbur has gone insane and I don't… I don't like how he's been treating you guys. I'm on your side." Bad replied lowering his hands.

The two boys looked at each other, a wordless agreement was made.

"BadBoyHalo I need you to swear to me on your life that you will not breathe a word of what we're doing to anyone." Tommy reached out his hand

Bad shook it and looked at both boys with a seriousness they had never seen.  
"I promise that I will never breath a word of what you two have decided to do. It's your choice, go have fun being kids, let the adults deal with this."

The teens nodded and with that, he stepped aside and walked away waving as he disappeared into the forest.  
The horses were ready, as they had prepped them earlier that day. Tommy lead the white speckled one out while Tubbo had a light brown one.

Doing one last check to make sure they had everything and with that, they hopped on their horses and left everything behind.

  
\---

  
They didn't stop until the sun had long risen, only briefly stopping to eat a quick breakfast. They traveled for a solid day before finding a nice open clearing, one surrounded with trees, the field full of flowers and nice tall grasses. An open area for the horses an area Tubbo could start his bee farm again. Close by there was a small mountain they could easily use to mine.  
It was perfect.

As they set up camp, Tommy looked at his communicator for the first time and flinched at the number of messages. Tubbo put a hand on his arm and looked at him.  
"Maybe we should ignore them. That's what the whole point of this was isn't it?"  
Tommy looked at the communicator again looking at all the messages and the ones especially from Wilbur which became more and more aggressive, threatening even.  
It seems like everybody from Pogtopia had messaged them at least once even Technoblade  
"We came out here to heal" Tommy replied  
"To heal from the trauma, from the war to get away from it all"

He sent a whisper to Niki saying they were okay and safe before turning off his communicator.

Tubbo a small smile on his face, "how about we only use those for when we are apart from each other? Let's just, you know unconnect, just heal, be kids ya know?"

Tommy grinned

"Sounds like a plan big man."

They linked hands and looked across their new home.

"Let's heal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Toby are finally safe, happy and home. 
> 
> They send a letter to Phil finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jdjdkdlslskdk domestic fluff makes heart go brrrrrrrrr

Letting go was easier than they thought.

Roughly a month had passed since they had run away and things were nice for lack of a better word, peaceful you could say. Tubbo had tried to remember a time he had been this happy and relaxed and it was well before the war.

They had built a little cottage in the cleaning, with a large garden full of beautiful flowers for Tubbo's bees and a stable in the back for the horses. They had a small mine in the mountain and music could always be heard playing from the jukebox in the cottage.

For the first time ever, the two teenagers felt safe. They could walk around without worrying about getting killed, they didn't have the weight of a country on their shoulders, they didn't have to worry about getting their stuff stolen. They could run around yelling and playing tag, they could watch the sunset from the roof, they could laugh, sing, cry, they could do whatever they wanted.

They were happy.

There were still nights when Tubbo woke up screaming, begging Techno not to shoot him, nights Tommy would wake up sobbing, memories of his brother haunting him in his dreams. But they had each other and in their room, fairy lights hanging from the roof, pictures and trinkets on shelves and hung on the wall, and the warm embrace of the other always ready, they felt safe.

Tommy no longer had to put up a front, didn't have to pretend to be all tough and big. Instead, he mellowed out, letting more of his personality shine through, although he still was loud and annoying as ever, however, it was so incredibly Tommy. He even began to call Tubbo by his real name again.

Toby, was the happiest Tommy had ever seen him. He had his bees, he could explore, something he hadn't been able to do within the walls of L'Manburg or under Schlatt. He didn't have to watch his back everywhere he went or have to spy or destroy things. He could enjoy himself and make his own choices.

Tommy had yet to send a letter to Phil, knowing that when he did, Phil was going to rain hellfire on the server. But it had been way too long since he had spoken to his dad and honestly, Tommy missed him.

Tommy and Toby were sat underneath a tree one afternoon after lunch, armed with a piece of paper and a pen ready to write.

_Hi Dad_

_Sorry I haven't written or massaged you in a while… a lot has happened recently and Wilbur kinda forbade me from messaging you._

_God, Wilburs gone insane dad!! So much has happened recently, too much to write in a letter._

_Me and Tubbo ran away. We… we had enough of everything and decided to run away from it all. War, the election, getting exiled, the festival and the everything after, it was too much so we decided to up and leave._

_I don't know what's happening on the Dream SMP right now and honestly we could care less, because for the first time in a long long time, we are happy!_

_You should come visit dad!! I miss you and I'm sure you probably want to know what the hell is going on._

_I miss you dad, hopefully we see you soon._

_Love, Tommy_

_P.S Toby says hi_

_P.P.S Coordinates are [insert coordinates]_

Soon, the letter was sent and the boys ended up falling asleep laying under the tree.

\---

A couple of days passed since they had sent the letter. Toby had suggested that they make a treehouse and Tommy had been right on board!  
It took them a few days but soon it was done and it was perfect. More fairy lights hung from the ceiling and it had been built into the clubhouse they never got to have.

It was up there, Tommy was sitting in a beanbag chair, reading a book out loud to Toby who was laying on the carpet, head in Tommy's lap weaving string into a bracelet as he listened to Tommy read.

Tommy abruptly stopped and stared out the window. Toby sat up confused until he heard the familiar sound of wing beats and smiled. Tommy looked at him, a huge grin on his face before letting out a holler of excitement and scrambled out of the treehouse, Toby right behind him.

A familiar figure landed and smiled at the two boys who were running towards him, grins plastered to their faces, laughing and shoving each other playfully. He opened his arms and was immediately tackled to the ground buy the weight of two exited teenaged boys.

"Welcome home dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short n Sweet :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	7. Since you've been gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reaction of everybody to Tommy and Tubbo disappearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST!!

Something was off.  
He didn't know what but Wilbur had woken up feeling uneasy and a pit in his stomach. Maybe he was paranoid but with everything going on he'd be crazy not to be a bit paranoid.  
He quickly got out of bed and threw on his clothes before rushing out and into the kitchen that Niki had set up.  
Niki looked up from the eggs she was frying and offered him a small smile.

"Good morning Will. You're up early. Did you sleep well?"

  
"Morning Niki, I woke up feeling funny and couldn't fall back asleep."

Niki gave him a concerned look.

"Are you not feeling well?"

  
"No that's what's weird. I just woke up with a pit in my stomach, like something was off."

  
Niki hummed as she put the scrambled eggs on a plate.

  
"Your probably just hungry, you barely eat yesterday. "

  
Wilbur nodded and thanked Niki and went to sit down just as Quackity sleepily walked in, woken up by the smell of food, followed shortly by Techno.

They eat in silence, the pit in Wilburs stomach grew as Tubbo and Tommy still hadn't woken up.

  
"Can someone go check on the boys? They are usually up by now."

  
Niki nodded as she stood up making her way to the boy's rooms as Wilbur began to talk about the plans for the day. They were cut off however by a loud gasp coming from the hallway. 

  
Wilbur shot up and ran to her, sword out just in case but stopped short when he saw her standing in the doorway of Tommy's room. Gently he pushed her to the side and looked in horror at the room. It was as if he had never been there, all the photos and trinkets were removed from the walls, a quick glance through the chests revealed them to be empty.

Tommy was gone.

  
Wilbur ran to Tubbo's room and was met with a similar sight. Walls bare, chests empty, the only thing that remained was a picture of the two, taken before the war. Wilbur looked at the smiling faces in the picture and fell to his knees.

_Did I do this?_

_Where are they?_

_Were they taken?_

_No, but all their stuff is gone._

_Did they run away?_

~~_Did I do this?_ ~~

_No_

**_No_ **

_It wasn't my fault._

_Its **HIS** _

**_Schlatt did this._ **

With his thoughts spiralling he didn't notice the tears run down his face only snapping back to reality when Niki put her arms around him and let him cling.

"Niki they are gone" he chocked out " Tommy, Tubbo, they are gone"

Techno and Quackity had come out by this point and Niki noted the look of distress that flashed over Techno's usually stoic face.

"Hey hey it's okay. We can talk to Dream, he has the ability to check where everyone is." Niki assured him

  
"We should try and message them" Quackity suggested pulling out his communicator unit.

The next hour was a blur as Niki worked to calm down Wilbur who kept mumbling, blaming Schlatt and other incoherent words. Quackity messaged Fundy and went to get him, whilst Technoblade went to track down Dream.

  
Which brought them to the present, they were all sitting around the table trying to process what they had just been told.

 _"I can't detect them."_ Dream had said, _"which means they are no longer on this server."_

They were… gone.

\---

Niki was relieved they were out. While she was a bit sad they hadn't said goodbye she understood why. They needed to heal, they were only kids. She was worried for Wilbur but she hoped that maybe this would be the wake-up call he needed. She didn't want Manburg destroyed either and if she was honest she missed Will. The shaking mess in her lap was the closest she had seen him to his old self, but while it hurt her, she couldn't tell him she knew they had been planning this for weeks.  
When they had asked her if she wanted to leave she had shaken her head and told them that someone, someone with their head on straight she said, needed to stay and keep an eye on Wilbur. She made it her mission to teach them how to cook properly and how to take care of themselves.

"Hey, Niki?" Wilburs shaky voice asked quietly  
"Hm?"  
"Is this my fault?" Niki shrugged.  
"You did push them pretty hard, especially for 16-year-olds"  
"No no no, that was to keep them safe. This. This is all Schlatt's fault!"  
"Will! Wilbur, you need to calm down." Niki tightened her grip on him "come one let's get you some tea" she slowly stood up and pulled him to his feet leading him to the kitchen.  
As she was boiling the water she felt her comm vibrate, and with a quick glance, she had to suppress a gasp.

_TommyInnit whispered to Nihachu: we are safe, miss you a lot. Take care of Wilbur. We love you <3 - T & T _

_Nihachu whispered to TommyInnit: <3 _

Good to know they were safe, now Niki focused on the destresses Wilbur and making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

\---

If he had to put it in words Technoblade was confused and sad. He was mostly concerned for the boy's safety and the fact that they were beyond server limits was worrying. They had been a bit hard on the boys but had it really been enough that they had run away? Techno thought back to when they were younger and still living with Phil, Tommy had had a tendency to run away when things got too much but he always came back eventually. They'd be back in a few days he decided and went to work on the farm to get his mind off things.

The voices at the back of his mind told him that maybe it wasn't that simple.

\---

BadBoyHalo was conflicted as he watched Tommy and Tubbo ride away, Tommy's words ringing loud in his ears. Before he'd accidentally overheard the conversation between Sapnap, Tubbo and Tommy, him and Antfrost had talked about joining Schlatt but now he wasn't so sure. Those boys loved their city so much yet here they were running away after everything they had fought for. It made Bad a bit angry at both Schlatt and Wilbur, Schlatt for impulsively throwing them out of their home, and Wilbur for pulling children into all this fighting.

  
He'd stay neutral for now but he wondered if there were sides anymore.  
He should talk to Sapnap in the morning.  
That sounded like a good plan.

  
\--

  
They had really done it, Sapnap thought letting out a nervous breath. Sapnap stared at the book in his hands too scared to open it but too curious to resist. Dream had just come by telling them that Tommy and Tubbo had disappeared giving Sap a knowing wink before disappearing again.  
Karl was out for the day so Sapnap bit the bullet and decided to read the book.  
A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts as BadBoyHalo let himself in.  
A quick explanation of Bad accidentally overhearing them, an assurance that the boys were safe, and a hug later the two were on the sofa pouring over the book.  
It was full of plans, Wilburs to be specific, to destroy Manburg. There were notes from Tubbo and Tommy, their point of view, personal interactions they'd had with the slowly going insane Wilbur. They noted that asides from Techno, no one else was really mentioned aside for a few off comments here and there.

There was also a note at the end.

**_"To Schlatt, when George gives you this book._ **

**_This isn't for you. Just to make that clear. We aren't here to save your ass, you've fucked us over too much to deserve that. This is for L'Manburg, our home, and for those who live there. We are just two kids who lost our home and are tired of fighting._ **

**_We don't want Wilbur to destroy our home but once again this isn't for you. George will be giving this to you because it would be sketchy as shit if we did. By the time you guys get this, we will be long gone anyway. Use this information to stop Wilbur but if you hurt anyone so help us._ **

**_Please help him, we miss the old Wilbur._ **

**_Fuck you._ **

**_-Tommy and Tubbo_ **

Sapnap looked up as Bad put a hand on his shoulder  
"I won't tell a soul" he promised and Sapnap nodded.

  
Bad left and Sapnap bound the book back up, slipped it into his ender chest and got something to eat. When he sat back down he sighed, laying his head back on the couch and he pulled out his Comm unit

_Sapnap whispered to GeorgeNotFound: hey, can we meet tomorrow? I have something important for you._

\---

**_-A week later-_ **

Niki had begun to pack her things, preparing to go to Eret's castle. As much as she cared for Wilbur, he was spiraling out of control. He blamed everything on Schlatt and refused to see that he was partially to blame. He was becoming more violent and she was getting a bit scared. Fundy was already at the castle, Schlatt had found him out and he ran to the safety of Eret. Pogtopia was slowly descending into chaos. As weird as it was to say, Tommy had been Wilburs voice of reason and without him, things were getting worse. Techno was with his brother, driven by the guilt of killing Tubbo and his thirst for chaos. Quackity was still pissed at Schlatt and stuck by Wilburs side clinging to the idea that this would take Schlatt over, driven by the illusion of power.

It took her a day to pack then she left. They could take care of themselves. She had planned to stick around with the hope that this would knock some sense into Wilbur but his skull had become too thick and she'd had enough.

Eret welcomed her with a hug and dinner ready. Fundy sprung up when he saw her and gave her a huge hug as well, his arm wrapped in bandages from where Punz had nicked him as he fled. She frowned as her comm vibrated with messages from Wilbur, some worried until they became angry and she had enough. Chucking the unit across the room, the dams she'd built came apart. She hadn't cried, not really since she festival but now she sobbed and screams, and Fundy & Eret sat with her letting her get everything out.

Everything would be fine… eventually.

  
\---

George nervously adjusted his tie, still not used to wearing fancy clothing. He held a book tightly in his arm and knocked on the door to Schlatt's office.

Sapnap had explained everything to him, the encounter, the boys running away and they had looked over the contents of the book together. He had accepted the task and had gotten up to leave when Sap suddenly caught him in a hug.

He hugged back, a bit confused and surprised by the sudden contact .

"Let me cling for a minute" came Sapnaps voice, muffled by George's shoulder "I miss you"

"Sap, you know that you can visit at any time" Still George hugged back tightly and was reluctant to let go. He ended up staying the night, the two of them falling asleep on the couch, much to the amusement of Karl who covered the sleeping duo with a blanket.

Back in the present, George pushed the door open and announced his presence.  
Schlatt looked up from his work, a bit annoyed about being interrupted

"What is it George?"

"I have something for you" the Brit placed the book on the desk.

Schlatt flipped through the pages and looked skeptically at George

"How do I know this isn't fake?"

"It's signed officially by both of them" George replied

"You are excused. Thank you for this."

"Your welcome Mr.President" he replied, leaving.

He sure hoped Tommy and Tubbo knew what they were doing

\---

Schlatt was hit with a wave of guilt as he read the book and the note at the end.  
Had he done this?  
Had he pushed two boys to betray everything they knew with the hope their home wouldn't be destroyed.  
These boys probably already had trauma from the war they'd fought. Had him and Wilbur made it worse?

He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the chapters would get longer XD
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	8. your city gave me trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds out whats been going on. 
> 
> spoiler alert: he's not too happy
> 
> (I really like the title of this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look
> 
> more soft angst
> 
> :)

To say Phil was worried was an understatement. It had been over 6 months since he's heard anything from any of his boys then suddenly he gets a letter from Tommy saying him and Tubbo had run away? Where was Wilbur? Techno? The fact that the two were by themselves and, by the looked of the coordinates, beyond the server borders made him uneasy.  
He quickly packed up some stuff, food, armour, medical supplies and weapons, and headed outside ready to go pay them a visit.  
It was early afternoon and he figured, as he unfurled his wings, that it wouldn't take him more than a few days to arrive.  
Now here he was, letting out a small smile as a cottage came into view. It had a beautiful garden that was full of flowers and bees, a small stable in the back.  
There was a treehouse that he saw them rush out of and he heard a shout of joy that made his smile widen. He landed and was immediately met with an armful of teenagers as he was tackled to the ground.

He hugged them tightly and after they untangled themselves, the boys led him inside laughing. He took in the sight of the two now that he was looking properly. They looked healthy for the most part but he could see new scars, and they both looked tired but they also looked happy. After showing him to his room Tommy spoke

"I know you probably want to know that the fuck is going on, but do you think we could have that conversation tomorrow?" Phil nodded.

"I'm guessing it's a long one?"

Tubbo nodded in response and Phil smiled. Dinner was pleasant, Niki had taught them to cook apparently, as the boys told them about their new home.

Phil was sound asleep, exhausted from the days of non-stop flying when he was startled awake by an ear splitting scream coming from the boys' shared room.

He quickly got out of bed and rushed to their room, knocking gently before opening it up to reveal a sobbing, shaking Tubbo held protectively in Tommy's arms who was rubbing calming circles on the boys back. Tubbo was in Tommy's lap with his legs around Tommy's waist and head buried in his neck. It reminded him of how Wilbur used to hold Tommy when he was younger any time he had nightmares. Tommy looked up at Phil and calmly shook his head, so Phil decided not to push or ask questions, simply asking

"Can I get anything?" Keeping his voice soft as to not cause the small boy anymore distress.

"Do you think you could get Toby a glass of water please?" Tommy asked

Phil nodded and slipped out of the room and down to the kitchen. He was slightly concerned by the fact that Tommy seemed to be too good at dealing with this, as if it was a normal occurrence. It was good that the two had each other but they were children and Phil thought to himself that they shouldn't have to be good at this. He filled a glass with cold water and brought it up to the boys before heading back to his own room.

The next morning he woke up to a quiet house. He quietly walked to the boy's rooms and silently opened the door only to be met with a sight that made his heart melt.  
The boys were sound asleep, cuddling, arms wrapped around each other protectively. Phil couldn't resist taking a picture before walking downstairs to start on breakfast, deciding to make the boys a treat.  
  
Toby woke up feeling warm and protected and looked up to see Tommy, whose arms were wrapped around him, still sound asleep. Toby had to repress a laugh as he realized how large of a size difference there was between the two of them, Tommy was holding him like a fucking teddy bear! He lay there for a while until he felt Tommy stir as the blond began to wake up.

"Morning Tom." He said, voice slightly scratchy, failing to repress a small laugh at the sight of Tommy's hair sticking up in every direction.

"Morning Toby '' came the sleepy reply. Something that never changed was the fact that Tommy was still not, and probably would never be, a morning person.

The smell of food lured them out of bed and down the stairs into the kitchen. Phil was making pancakes and his face broke into a large smile as he saw the two boys trudge down the stairs, sleepy and still in their pyjamas, with their hair all messy, hands linked together. Phil noted that it seemed as if they were almost scared to let each other go, as if the other would disappear if they let them out of their sight. He laughed as he remembered all the times that Tommy refused to accept the fact that he could be clingy, and greeted the duo.

"Good morning Tommy, good morning Toby" he greeted them, placing pancakes on the table, smiling as their eyes lit up.

"Good morning dad" came Tommy's sleepy response

"Thank you for making breakfast!" Tubbo added, much more awake than the other.

Breakfast was soon eaten, dishes were cleared and the boys went upstairs to get dressed and Phil sat on the small sofa mentally preparing himself for the story that was to come. Tommy and Toby came down the stairs joining him on the couch, one on either side of him.

Once they were all ready to go, the boys began to tell their story. They started with the election, how the votes had been pooled to make Schlatt the new president.  
They talked about how Tubbo had been forced to stay by Schlatt's side, being forced to take down the walls, while Wilbur and Tommy were exiled and forced to run away from their home and everything they knew.  
They talked about how Toby had become their double agent and about Technoblade joining Pogtopia. Tommy had begun to tear up as he talked about Wilburs slow descent into madness, how he wanted to destroy L'Manburg and everything they had created and fought for.  
They told him about Dream giving him all the TNT, yet how he never picked a side, and about the festival.  
Tommy held Toby's hand as he explained that he had practically set up and decorated his own funeral.  
Phil had to bite his tongue when they told him about Technoblade shooting Tubbo and Wilbur's encouragement for them to fight.  
They talked about Niki escaping to join them, about Quackity betraying Schlatt to join them as well. They hesitantly mentioned how Wilbur was becoming more and more violent and erratic, and how Technoblade was not helping.  
They talked about how they had forgiven Eret, how they'd begun to plan their escape shortly after the festival, mentioning that they offered Niki to come along too but she had refused, insisting that she had to keep an eye on Wilbur.  
They talked about how Dream had found out that they were planning on betraying and running away and tipping everyone off that there was a traitor.  
They mentioned Fundy becoming the new double agent and how Eret had promised to protect Niki and Fundy.  
They explained to him about the book and how they gave it to Sapnap and how they'd hoped it would prevent Wilbur from destroying their old home and hurting everyone. The final thing they talked about was how on the night they ran away, BadBoyHalo becoming an ally to them and promising to keep an eye on everything.  
They told him they had been ignoring their Comm units so they really had no clue what was going on since they left, they just been taking the time to try and heal. They were tired, the boys admitted, they just wanted to take some time to be kids and have fun.

  
By the time they were done talking hours had passed, and both of the boys were in tears. Phil swiftly wrapped them up in a big hug, wings wrapping around them protectively, promising to keep them safe and help in any way he could.

"I'd rather like to go to the SMP right now." He said quietly. "I'd like to have a word with whoever thought to be a good idea to traumatize my children"

"That reminds me of what Toby said when we first ran away," Tommy said with a small laugh.  
"Oh, I remember!" Toby replied "if anyone can smack some sense into Wilbur it's Phil!"  
Phil let out a large laugh and the tension that had built in the room swiftly eased.

"May I offer a proposition to you boys?" Phil asked, continuing when they both nodded, "how about we contact your friend Eret, invite them over here, see what's been going on in the SMP, and make a plan for me to go and have a talk with everybody. Does that sound good?"

"I like that plan," Toby said with a smile  
"I'll go get my Unit," Tommy added, rushing up to the bedroom and coming back shortly with the Unit.

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: do you have a moment?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh
> 
> Dadza wants to talk
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	9. Walking on eggshells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret tells our trio about what has been going on in Pogtopia the past month
> 
> (HOLY FUCK THE WAR TODAY SGDSAFKHG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOO BOy

Eret had just finished lunch and was chatting with Niki & Fundy when they felt their Comm unit vibrate signalling that they had a message. They pulled out the unit a bit confused as people didn't normally message them and gasped at the message.

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: do you have a moment?_

"What is it Eret?" Fundy asked, reminding Eret that they were not alone.

"I got a message from Tommy asking if I have a moment to talk." They replied, still a bit confused 

"Well, message him back!" Niki laughed

"Right right!" The king fumbled with the unit before typing out their reply

_TheEret whispered to TommyInnit: yup!_

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: cool. We have a question._

Eret smiled, knowing Tubbo was probably sitting next to Tommy, reading over his shoulder occasionally asking him to read a word he couldn't quite make out.

_TheEret whispered to TommyInnit: what's up?_

There was a pause indicating that Tommy was typing a lot so Eret took the chance to update the other two

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: so me and tubbo sent a letter to my dad and he's here right now. He wants to talk to you about a plan for us to come back to L'Manburg and uh… have a chat with some people._

_TheEret whispered to TommyInnit: that's… ominous. Why me?_

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: I'm not sure, you'd have to ask him. Are you alone?_

_TheEret whispered to TommyInnit: nope. Fundy and Niki are here too._

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: what!?_

_TheEret whispered to TommyInnit: yup, I've got a lot to tell you guys about. How long does it take to get to your location?_

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: just over a day. We wanted to make sure we were far away._

_TheEret whispered to TommyInnit: alright. What are the coordinates? I'll leave tomorrow morning._

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: [coordinates] see you soon?_

_TheEret whispered to TommyInnit: see you soon!_

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: say hi to everyone for us_

_TheEret whispered to TommyInnit: you got it big man._

_TommyInnit whispered to TheEret: thanks :)_

_Tubbo_ whispered to TheEret: :)_

  
Eret laughed at Tubbo's message at the end and quickly updated the other two. After a quick discussion, Eret headed to their room to pack a bag not knowing how long they’d be gone.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. The three just talked and were glad that the boys were safe and happy for the most part. It HAD been over a a month since Niki had heard from them last so they were all a bit worried, it was nice to know they were doing well. Fundy said that he had met Phil before so he was glad that he was with the teens.

"I'm a bit worried about them coming back." Niki admitted, "I feel like the wound is still too fresh and god knows how Wilbur and Schlatt will react."

"That's true, but I think that's why they wanted to talk about it. Plus Phil is Techno and Wilbur's dad too, so if anyone can talk some sense into them it's Him." Eret replied

Fundy was quiet and Eret noted that he looked almost on the verge of tears. Eret tapped the Fox on the shoulder and opened his arms. Fundy immediately melted into the open embrace and clung.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eret lightly asked.

"a dollar to keep them too myself?" Fundy replied, voice muffled by Erets chest "It's fine. We aren't here to focus on me."

"Nonsense" the king laughed as Niki went to make some tea "we care about you so if something is bothering you, tell us so we can help."

They sat in comfortable silence until Niki returned with the tea and sat back down on the couch. Fundy sat up so that he was surrounded by his friends. They both took the mugs Niki offered, thanking her before Fundy spoke up

"It's dumb really but guess all this talk made me miss Wilbur" Fundy laughed with a sad smile on his face, " I thought that once he knew I was on his side things could kind of go back to normal but he just pushed me away"

Niki grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and he squeezed back thankful for the contact

Eret spoke up

"Ah yes, Yee old Daddy issues"

They all laughed and Fundy thought about how grateful he was that he had these two.

"Yeah, I guess so. I miss my dad" Fundy laughed softly.

"Hopefully Phil can help talk some sense into him and then you and Wilbur can start to work on repairing your relationship" Niki offered softly

"I sure hope so"

They ended up staying on that sofa for a long time talking of stuff and nonsense until it became late. They made and ate dinner, Eret suggesting that they make a pillow fort and sleep in there that night. So they did and when Fundy woke up the next morning he was trapped under two warm bodies and he felt safe, happy and protected.

\---

It was just after sunset when the warm glow of a cottage came into view from the back of the horse Eret rode. Eret put his horse into the stable in the back and walked through the garden to the door. When they arrived at the door, they knocked and was greeted by a man wearing a stripy bucket hat who they didn't recognize. Eret guessed was Phil and offered their hand and introduced themself

"Hello, I'm Eret it's nice to meet you"

The man shook their hand and smiled

"I'm Phil, it's a pleasure to meet you. Come on in, the boys are waiting and dinner is ready."

Dinner was pleasant, with the conversation light and Eret had been greeted with huge hugs from Tommy and Tubbo. They noted in the back of their mind that the two boys seemed more like kids now and seemed much happier than the child soldiers that all the fighting had created.

Later after the boys had gone to bed Eret and Phil sat on the couch chatting.

"Back in Pogtopia from what Niki told me, Tommy was Wilburs self-control. With him gone it's only a matter of time before L'Manburg is just a steaming hole in the ground." Erets' voice was quiet and neither adults noticed the two boys lurking in the stairwell trying to process what they'd just heard.

\---

That night Tommy woke up with a start, tears streaming down his face as he tried to remember how to breathe, the images from his nightmare fresh in the blonds mind. Tubbo was immediately by his side, hugging him and asking him what happened.

"I had a nightmare" Tommy admitted "that we had decided to stay in L'Manburg and we ended up fighting in the war and we won. Schlatt was drunk as fuck, Phil was there for some reason and Wilbur made you the president. You'd be a good president Toby." The boys smiled and laughed but Tommy's smile quickly faded.

"But… but then Wilbur pushed the button and destroyed L'Manburg and then Technoblade Spawned a Wither and killed a bunch of people and everything was chaos and..." Tommy was crying by this point.

"And then they killed us and Phil killed Wilbur and everything was gone"

Toby wrapped his arms tighter around his best friend, rubbing calming circles as Tommy sobbed, gently encouraging the distressed boy to match his calm breathing.

"Shh, shh, everything is okay just breathe. I'm alive, you are alive and Phil is gonna help make sure that Wilbur goes back to normal. Everything will be okay."

"I hope so," Tommy said hugging Toby back.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms, safe and home.

\---

"So what's the plan? " Tommy said that morning after breakfast.

"Well, Eret why don't you tell us what's been going on back on the SMP" Phil suggested as they settled onto the couch.

Eret looked nervous but nodded their head

"Alright, but just so you know, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. You all deserve to know what's happening"

The three nodded and Eret began to speak.

"I can give you three different perspectives as to what is going on because Fundy and Niki are now living with me. Fundy ran anyway when Schlatt discovered he was a double agent and became very violent. I had to reset the bone in the poor kid's arm and he had bruises everywhere. He said that while Schlatt had been losing followers he was still pretty strong and those who were under him were now scared to make him mad for the risk of losing their lives. Although Fundy said that Schlatt had suddenly become very reclused and had insisted that the war be postponed, lashing out at anyone who crossed him. Niki joined us about a week later." Eret paused, silently asking if they wanted them to continue and Tommy nodded.

"She told me Wilbur had completely lost it, and Techno wasn't helping, only fuelling the fire. Quackity, she said, was too scared to oppose them nor was he strong enough. Since the war had been postponed, Will has been spiraling down even further, now more sure than ever he was going to blow the place up. He… she said he was starting to become violent, snapping at everybody and she feared for her safety." They all gasped at this and Phil was now furious at his middle son and at his eldest for not stepping in.

"Ever since you two left everything's just been at a standstill, It's like walking on eggshells. Nobody knows who's on whose side. Wilbur tried to go through with his original plan about a week after you left but Schlatt was able to intercept it and Wilbur finally connected the dots about you disappearing and Schlatt gaining important information about his plans. I'm not sure how safe it is for you to return anymore if I'm perfectly honest. Wilbur snapped and Techno is only encouraging him. Dream also stepped down a bit. He kind of disappeared off the radar and so has George, I think they are with Sapnap and Karl. BadBoyHalo, Skeppy and Antfrost are all neutral I think as are me, Niki, and Fundy. Purpled has disappeared but I'm pretty sure he's with Sam, and Ponk and Punz is with Schlatt. Anyone else I have no clue."  
Eret looked them all dead in the eye.

"Long story short everything's gone to shit"

Erets finished and the three sat in stunned silence. To everyone's surprise, it was Tubbo who spoke up first.

"I'm going to punch Wilbur in the fucking face"

"I was thinking the same thing," Tommy said quietly.

"Thank you Eret," Phil said, his voice hollow and his eyes hard “that is… a lot to process”

"What are you going to do?" Erets asked quietly

Phil looked at Tommy and Tubbo who nodded in return.

**_"I think I'm going to pay the SMP a visit"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot happened in the streams today, so even though my story follows a different path i still wanted to make a reference to today :')
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	10. you dumb bitch i loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit is about to go down so buckle up buddy this chapter is a roller coaster!
> 
> Warning HEAVY ANGST AND MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this chapter is long XD 
> 
> enjoy :')

Eret left pretty soon that same day, to not raise suspicions and to give the trio time to plan for their arrival. It was early Thursday afternoon and Phil told Eret they would be there on Saturday.

They spent the remainder of the day after Eret left preparing and packing for the trip. They were leaving on Friday and would camp outside the SMP borders that night so they would be ready to surprise the SMP on Saturday. There was only one thing left to do.

"God, I never thought I would say this but I'm nervous" Tommy clutched his communicator tightly in his hands

"It's okay," Toby said softly, grabbing his hand "you can do this"  
Phil gave him a reassuring smile and Tommy took a deep breath, his expression determined.

_TommyInnit whispered to Dream: Hello_

A couple minutes passed before a response came.

_Dream whispered to TommyInnit: Tommy! Hello! what a surprise, I thought you and Tubbo cut everyone off so you could heal?_

_TommyInnit whispered to Dream: we did but some stuff came up and …_

Tommy paused thinking how to word his request

_TommyInnit whispered to Dream: we have a request._

_Dream whispered to TommyInnit: What's up?_

Tommy took a deep breath and typed out his request. 

_TommyInnit whispered to Dream: Saturday at 11:00am could you arrange for everyone to meet in L'Manburg?_

_Dream whispered to TommyInnit: Should I be worried as to what you two are planning?_

_TommyInnit whispered to Dream: no need to worry big D. All you have to do is make sure nobody kills each other. We have a plan that will hopefully help put a stop to all this fighting and hate._

_Dream whispered to TommyInnit: Really? What happened to letting the adults deal with it?_

_TommyInnit whispered to Dream: We wanted to get away from fighting and death and betrayals but we still care about people._

_Tubbo_ whispered to Dream: and we just want everyone to be happy and safe but clearly that's not happening so we want to stage an intervention before something truly awful happens_

_Dream whispered to TommyInnit: Sometimes I forget that you guys are only 16._

_Dream whispered to TommyInnit: 11:00 am sharp Saturday. See you soon. Stay safe_

_TommyInnit whispered to Dream: Thank you Dream_

_Tubbo_ whispered to Dream: stay safe aswell :)_

Toby wrapped his arms around Tommy and the two held each other and let everything sink in, what they had learned, what had happened, and what they were about to do. They were brought out of their thoughts by Phil gently placing a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Dinner is ready, let's get some food in our system and then try and get some rest. We have to get up early if we want to get there on time" Phil offered to the boys. They got up and Phil pulled them into a tight hug.  
"I'm so proud of you two"

\---

They were up early Friday morning ready to go. The sun had barely risen as they had waited just long enough so that mobs wouldn't slow them down. They set out on foot, not wanting to bring the horses for fear of them getting hurt or killed, and while Phil could have flown, he couldn't carry the weight of two teenagers, so by foot it was.  
The journey was surprisingly enjoyable as they sang, joked and Phil told them stories from the adventures he’d been on since the boys had all left.  
By the time the sun had begun to set, the landscape had started to look familiar and soon after the sun had sunk completely they were at the edge of the SMP territory.  
Under the light from the moon, they set up camp in a cave and went to bed after eating a quick meal, nervous but prepared for what was to come.

\---

Dream didn’t know what to expect when Tommy messaged him. No one had heard from the boys in over a month and Dream was honestly glad they were gone. Don't get it wrong he loves those kids but they were way too young to have all this shit placed on their shoulders and everyone seemed to forget that they are only 16, including himself at times. Still, he found himself uncharacteristically nervous as he quickly pulled up the admin chat that sent messages to everyone within SMP territory.

**_Dream: @everyone. MEET IN L’MANBURG AT 11:00AM SHARP SATURDAY. NO EXCUSES._ **

He really hoped those two knew what they were doing.

\---

Across the SMP everyone's Comm units vibrated and the message was met with several different emotions though no one dared oppose the being who held control over whether they stay or not. And this felt.. Important somehow, like something big was about to happen.

\---

The morning came and Tommy and Tubbo were understandably nervous. But Phil was there with them and they were going to fix things and hopefully help start to undo the damage. So linking hands they crossed over into Dream SMP territory, Phil behind them ready to protect them from what was to come.

The storm was coming

\---

**10:40 am**

Dream, Sapnap, George and Karl arrived in the Square at the Same time as Skeppy, BadBoyHalo and Antfrost, followed by Awesamedude and Purpled arriving soon after. Quiet hello’s were exchanged as they waited.

**10:50 am**

Eret, Niki and Fundy walked down from Eret’s castle, chatting and looking happier and healthy since the others had last seen them.

**10:58 am**

Wilbur, Technoblade and Quackity emerged from the bushes looking dirty and tired. No one approached them. Techno had the same monotone look as always, Wilbur looked feral and Quackity stood far away from the other two.

**11:00 am**

Schlatt emerged from the White house, Ponk behind him, sword drawn, acting as a bodyguard for the ram.

It was time.

Everyone looked at Dream expectantly, urging him to share why they had been called together. Dream just shook his head and pointed to the hill behind him where two silhouettes could be seen. Several gasps came from the crowd as Tommy and Tubbo approached, hands linked together, eyes cold and heads held high, traveling cloaks billowing behind them.

“Long time no see. Did you miss us?” There was no humor in Tommy’s voice as the pair approached the shocked crowd.

No one knew how to respond as the two made their way over.  
It was Wilbur who decided to speak up.

“Well well well, if it isn't the two little traitors!”

Wilbur's voice was crazed like the look in his eyes and he tried to approach the boys but was stopped by a figure landing behind them, unfurling his wings intimidatingly, making the crowd step back. Wilburs jaw dropped and Technos' usually stoic face morphed into one of confusion and fear.

“Dad?” Techno and Wilbur said at the same time voices uncharacteristically quiet

“I wouldn't step any closer _**Wilbur**_ ” Phil's voice dripped with poison, eyes full of disappointment.

Phil's disappointed glare passed from Wilbur to Technoblade and finally to Schaltt who took a step back but reluctantly walked forwards under the silent command of the Winged man.

The three stood there silently until Phil began to speak

“So” he began “who wants to tell me who had the brilliant idea to hurt these kids to the point that they ran away from everything just so they could be happy?” Phil's voice was terrifyingly calm and no one dared to say anything.

“I heard nothing, NOTHING, from all three of you for SIX MONTHS, only to get a message from my youngest son saying him and his best friend had run away BY THEMSELVES just to escape the abuse and mental trauma they had gotten from the so-called adults in their lives. You can understand I was a little confused so I decided to pay them a visit, to say hello and get the full story. As a father, you should understand that if something or someone is hurting my kids I'm going to intervene ”

The three “adults” in front of him shrunk back

**_“I can see, just by looking over the crowd, that Tubbo and Tommy are not the only people you have hurt with your impulsive choices and unnecessary war. You dragged them into this and you have the audacity to get mad when they leave”_ **

Phil's voice was deadly, dripping with poison and eyes dangerous as he looked at the men in front of him.

He looked first at Schlatt

“Is it fun being a tyrant?” Schlatt's eyes went wide at the words shot at him “Did you have fun taking away everything they loved, forcing them to leave everything behind, tearing the boys apart? Are you happy with the fact that you worked Tubbo like a slave, giving him jobs unfit for a sixteen-year-old? Did he ever complain once? Are you proud? Or the fact you used him and then almost killed him by the hands of someone he trusted?” Schlatt remained silent though his composer was starting to slip.

“Or what about Fundy?” The fox’s head shot up in confusion at the mention of his name and schlatt tensed up. “A little birdy told me about the… events that occurred. Schlatt you are an adult, yes maybe he went behind your back but he still gave you so much and how did you repay him? You took away his home, his family, his father ” Phil paused debating his next words “You are lucky he had somewhere to go where he would be safe.”

“I could go on about what you’ve done, to Tubbo, to Tommy, to Fundy, to Quackity, to Niki, you know the one you taxed to the point of forcing her to close down her bakery, the one thing she had left. However, you are not the only one at blame here.” With that, he turned his eyes to Techno and for the first time, the members of the SMP saw fear and guilt on the great Technoblades face.

“Techno I know you love a good fight, some good old rebellion, however, this” he indicated to Tubbo who still had the faint scars from where the fireworks had hit him “This is too far.”

“The boys told me about what happened at the festival, Techno I know you hate being put under pressure but guess what? You have a brain! Use it for god's sake! You are a smart kid, you should know when things have gone too far, you should know when to intervene. You shouldn’t be encouraging destruction and pain, nor should you be encouraging your brother's destructive tendencies. You are smart enough to know when things have gone too far. Yet you turn a blind eye to Wilburs action, how he hurt Tommy. You could have helped put a stop to everything.” Techno's face was bright red with shame and he looked away guiltily.

**_“A god? Not anymore. You really are just a pig.”_ **

Everyone stood stunned at the words as Phil turned his glare away from his eldest and to his middle son

_“Wilbur Soot. I am very disappointed in you”_

At that moment, despite towering over Phil, Wilbur had never felt so small.

“When I heard you were fighting in your first war I was worried but I let go because I thought that you were responsible. If I had known that you were going to drag CHILDREN into your fights this would have been a lot different. Did you bother to check if they were okay, especially after your brother got shot?” Dream flinched at this one

“But now this I... I don’t know what to say Will. I get you were upset, mad, all that stuff, which was fair, but threatening to blow up the whole goddamn country!? You’ve traumatised them Wilbur. You forced them to cut off contact with people, made them make choices they shouldn't have to, forced them to grow up way too fast. And when they dare go against what you say, you resorted to unforgivable methods. You did this to them Wilbur. You threaten to take away their home, the people and places they loved. You pushed them away, pushed them to the point that they couldn't take it and ran away. You Hurt them.” Wilbur was shaking by this point struggling to retain his composure.

“Not only them but all your friends, your own Son, your Brother. You did this Will.”  
Wilbur refused to turn around, couldn't bare to see their faces

_**“So no Wilbur. I’m not proud of you. I thought I raised you better than this”** _

The silence was deafening until it was broken by the usually loud blond.

“I wanted to be just like you,” Tommy said voice quiet yet full of **hate**

“When you said we could build L’manburg to protect everyone I followed you because I trusted you but all you’ve done is hurt me and everything I care about. I FUCKING LOVED YOU AND WHEN YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO FUCKING DESTROY L’MANBURG IT BROKE MY HEART AND IT SCARED ME!” the blond screamed, breathing heavily as he let go of Tubbo’s hand and stalked up to Wilbur.

“I hate you. I used to look up to you but now I don’t know who you are.”

Wilbur stood shocked as Tubbo walked up behind Tommy taking the blond's hand and looked Wilbur in the eyes, voice cold as ice.

“Sometimes I wish we had never made L'Manburg. Maybe then none of this would happen”

Wilbur fell to his knees, legs giving out as he looked up at Tommy and Tubbo

“I don’t know who you are but you're not my president.” Tommy’s words seemed to be the breaking point as Wilbur began to sob.

Tubbo turned to Tecnoblade who froze under the brunettes glare

“I haven’t really forgiven you. Not while the scars still remind me of betrayal.” Techno choked back a sob, tears beginning the fall despite the man's attempts to stop them.

It was a sight to see, the great Technoblade reduced to tears by Tubbo but this was a day for the books.

Finally, they turned to Schlatt whose face was full of guilt

“Did you think about the fact that we were kids?” Tubbo said, voice void of emotions

“You took things too far. I hope you are happy” Tommy added.

The ram could only shake his head.

\---

No one said a word as Techno held the sobbing Wilbur in his arms, Pig mask pushed up as tears streamed down his face as well. Schaltt just stood there looking shell shocked at the boys in front of them.

Phil sighed at the sight before walking over to where Eret, Fundy and Niki stood, face turning soft, any signs of anger gone as he Pulled the trio into a hug surprising them but they all immediately melted into the embrace. Phil finally let them go and turned to the king.

“I was wondering if we could stay with you for a few days? I want to keep an eye on things here” Phil's voice was tired and Eret didn't hesitate

“Of course” they replied

“Tommy! Tubbo! Come on let's get going” he shouted

The boys' heads shot up as they were broken from their trance and the crowd split as they walked through, cloaks billowing behind them radiating a power they had never seen before.

The crowd was left behind stunned and reeling, left to figure out what the fuck just happened. The image of the boys stood with Phil behind them burnt into their brains for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry Wilbur....
> 
> kinda
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	11. spiral of regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techno try and figure out what went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took very long to write i apologise
> 
> enjoy your angst

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on his head, Tommy’s words ringing in Wilburs ears as Techno carried him back to the ravine.

_“I don’t know who you are but you're not my president.”_

The coldness in his little brother's voice, the hate in both his and Tubbo's eye, he had done that, he had pushed them that far. He had denied it, blaming their noncompliance and stubbornness, the tiredness in their eyes on everyone but himself. He had pushed them away, ignored them, hurt them, yet he placed the blame on everyone else, denying the fact that it was him.

They had arrived back at the ravine, quiet and cold, and it was only now that Wilbur noticed that Quackity hadn’t followed them back.

Another person he had hurt with his stupid ego.

Techno gently put him down and helped guide him down the stairs. It was now that Wilbur noticed Techno was shaking. When they reached the bottom Will pulled Techno into a hug as they both sunk to the cold cobblestone floor.

He had been so sure they were right, that blowing everything up was the right thing to do. He was so sure, Tommy was just being stubborn ... right? And when they had left and he found out they had given away his plans, he was so quick to throw them to the wolves.

 _“Its all for the greater good”_ he had decided, oh so sure

With Technoblade by his side, he had been so sure of himself and his plans but Phil's words had snapped something in him and suddenly he could see how truly wrong he had been.

He had pushed his son away, too quick to place blame.

He had scared Niki away, acting irrational, and scaring her.

He had practically manipulated Quackity, using his anger to his advantage.

He had pushed Tommy and Tubbo to their breaking point, dragging them through pointless wars and battles, he had forced them to grow up. He took away part of their childhood.

He didn't listen when they told him to stop and then they left, one by one until it was just him and Techno, curled in each other's arms.

They were blind. They had been blinded by power, war, and the aspect of being god, and they had hurt everyone in their path.

Is this really what he had wanted?

_“So no Wilbur. I’m not proud of you. I thought I raised you better than this”_

He missed his family, he missed his friends.

He missed sparing with Techno after a long day working in the fields  
He missed Phil ruffling his hair after he showed him a new song  
He missed Tommy accidentally calling him Wilby when they walked together  
He missed Tubbos happy rambling about whatever new thing he had learned  
He missed the excited look on Fundys face when he had something to show him  
He missed Niki’s laugh as she tried to teach him to bake.  
He missed Quackity’s quips that always caused the room to explode with laughter  
Hell, he even missed Eret

What had he done?

As Wilburs mind was racing Techno was still reeling from what had happened

His mask lay abandoned on the cold ground as he sat slumped against the wall. Why was he crying? He hadn't cried in years, not after he had left home and chosen his path.  
So why was it that he was sat here with a sobbing Wilbur in his arms, tears streaming down his face? Why had Phil's words struck him the way they had? Why had it been Tubbo who had broken him? Why had he never seen the scars on the kid's neck, ones that he had caused? Why had he ignored how Tubbo flinched at any raised voice, loud noises, how Tubbo and Tommy clung to each other as if one let go they would be torn apart again. He had turned a blind eye when Will had gotten violent and stupidly encouraged his destructiveness, let him push everyone away and look where that had gotten them.

He felt like a child who had been scolded, which he realized is exactly what they were. It had taken Tommy, his baby brother, calling their DAD to knock some sense into him.

**“A god? Not anymore. You really are just a pig.”**

He had promised to protect them.

Untangling his arms from Wilbur, causing the other to look up in confusion, Techno took the crown off his head and stared at it, disgust in his eyes before he threw it with all his might across the ravine, watched as it hit the wall and shattered into pieces and lay broken on the ground.

He had failed.

They both had.

\--

That evening was quiet, as neither of them were hungry and the ravine felt too empty without the chaos of Tubbo and Tommy making jokes and bugging everyone. There was no Quackity trailing behind them joking and pretending to try to stop them but only adding to the chaos. There was no soft laughter coming from the kitchen as Niki and Fundy chatted while testing a new recipe.

It was just two broken boys sitting alone in the cobblestone kingdom they had created.

Neither of them slept much that night, the words spat at them playing on a loop in their heads, still struggling to wrap their heads around the fact that part of these poor kids' trauma was their own damn fault, they couldn't just push it onto Schlatt and Dream.

Long story short the next day they both looked like shit.

Wilbur's eyes were red from crying and the deep bags under his eyes were only broken by the tear tracks that stained his pale skin. His hair was greasy and stuck up in every direction. He couldn't bear to wear his trench coat so he had dug up one of his old yellow sweaters, pulling it on and and a beanie that he shoved over his tangled curls.

Techno didn't look much better.

He had his own eye bags and his bottom lip was raw from him biting it. His long pink hair was down in a matted mess instead of its usual braid and his cloak was replaced by one of Wilbur's sweaters over his wrinkled white button up, the remnants of his crown still lay on the floor.

“We need to do something,” Wilbur said, voice horse from all the crying and not using it

Techno only nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack

“ do you remember the promise we made when Phil brought Tommy home?” Wilbur looked Techno in the eyes before burying his head in his arms

“We promised that we would protect him from all the evil shit the world threw at him” Techno replied voiced only cracking a bit as he remembered that promise from so many years ago when they were still kids on Phil’s farm.

“Never thought we would become that evil” Wilbur mumbled, voiced muffled by his arms ‘

Techno made a small noise of distress as Will’s words set in which turned into a squeak of surprise as Wilbur suddenly stood up, knocking over the chair he had been sitting on.

“We need to make this right” the brunette exclaimed before bolting towards the exit of Pogtopia, his brother hot on his heels both ignoring their fatigue and the ache of hunger in their stomachs.

As Wilbur rushed out of the ravine and into the woods, Techno right behind him, there was only one cohesive thought on either of their minds as they raced towards L’Manburg.

They had to find everyone  
They had to find Tommy  
 _They had to make this right_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt to write :')
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	12. bottom of the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to regret or not it doesn't matter
> 
> he fucked up either way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took foerever to write. shit came up
> 
> enjoy the angst
> 
> Edit: I just did a heavy re-edit of the chapter. I had barely edited it and hadn't reread it when I posted it so there were a lot of mistakes. I really struggled with this chapter for some reason but I hadn't posted anything for a while so I forgot to reread it. Hopefully I fixed it up a bit :)

Everyone had long left the town square, yet Jschlatt was still stood there dazed, Philza's words still ringing in his ears. By the time he snapped out of it, the sun was low in the sky and he realized once again he was alone. He remembered briefly dismissing Ponk but he hasn't realized how long he'd been standing there. It took him a moment to recognize the feeling burning in his stomach, the guilt, the embarrassment.

God he felt like he had disappointed his father and Phil wasn't even his dad. 

He forced his legs to move and he stumbled towards the white house, unaware of the silent figure watching him carefully, concern and anger visible on their face.

The Ram fell heavily into his office chair, running a hand through his meticulously styled hair, cringing at the feeling of the gel that held it in place. Groaning he stood up and stalked over to the bathroom connected to his office and, being careful to mind his horns, stuck his head under the tap and turned on the water, cringing as the cold water hit his head. As soon as he felt all the gel had been washed out he turned off the tap and walked out of the bathroom, not even bothering to dry the mess of curls, instead let it drip down his neck and drench the collar of his suit jacket.

Turning back to his chair he started as someone was sitting in his place. In his haste to rid himself of the gel, he hasn't heard the door to the office open. He felt his ears lay flat against his head, out of guilt or shame he didn't know, at the sight of Quackity sitting in his chair looking exhausted, dirty and mad, yet concern still evident on his face at the sight of Schlatt. 

"You need to dry your hair, you'll catch a cold. " Quackity said voice uncharacteristically quiet, avoiding Schlatt's surprised eyes

"I- why do you care?" Schlatt stuttered, confused 

"I don't know, you looked… guilty today so I guessed you must regret stuff a bit." Quackity shrugged, finally meeting his eyes before standing up "besides, part of me knew that you were gonna want a drink and I don't want you drinking alone"

Schlatt walked back to the bathroom to grabbed a towel, confused as to why Quackity was being so … nice. When he walked back out he saw that the Mexican had found his old chair and pulled it beside Schlatt's. There was a fresh bottle of whiskey on the desk where Quackity had pushed aside the pile of paperwork and countless empty bottles.

Schlatt reluctantly sat down next to his ex vice-president, scared that if he made the wrong move he would disappear.

He would never admit it out loud but in the months after Quackity left, he had never felt so alone.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Schlatt asked Quackity who was fiddling with his beanie.

"I don't, and even if I wanted to I couldn't " was the only reply he got, reminding him that Quackity was only 19. 

Another kid he had hurt.

Schlatt slowly grabbed the bottle and flicked off the cap taking a long swig, flinching slightly as it burned his throat then turned to Quackity.

"Do you know why Tommy and Tubbo left?" He could tell the question caught Quackity off guard by the way his eyes widened.

"N..no. They didn't leave a note or anything. They just upped and left. Wilbur was distraught for maybe a week before announcing they were traitors. We never were told anything else" Quackity shrugged though Schlatt saw the hurt flash in his eyes. 

Schlatt took another swig and sight heavily before pulling out a book from his desk. 

"Quackity they…" he took a deep breath trying to organize his words "in every technical sense, they are traitors." 

Quackity looked from the book to Schlatt back to the book before his eyes widened as the pieces clicked.

"It was their own free will, they got George to give it to me."Schlatt laughed but it was an empty, hollow laugh "on top of that they got Sapnap to give it to George just so that it wouldn't seem set up or suspicious"

Quackity looked shocked but as Schlatt took another drink he nodded.

"I don't blame them, they've gone through so much" Quackity stared at the book

"So have you" the ram mumbled and Quackity could only nod.

Schlatt opened the book and passed it to Quackity who looked at him questioningly.

"It's… it's how they"betrayed" Pogtopia. They certainly seem to still care a lot for man- L'Manburg, even though they were planning on leaving"

Quackity flipped through the book with shaky hands. Inside we're all of Wilbur's countless plans, down to where exactly the T& T was placed, a detailed map of Pogtopia with all the different rooms labeled, stuff like the farm and the control room. There were explanations of where all the sewers led, who was on whose side as far as they knew, they were drawings and pictures, detailed notes of how Wilbur had treated them. Several pages were detailing their plans to go, reminiscing on memories and stating people they miss (Quackity would never admit it but he smiled softly when he saw his name). He frowned as he read them talk about how Techno wasn't doing anything to stop him and how bad they felt about Quackity being manipulated. 

_"He's like a puppet to Wilbur, only useful in his brain for everything he knows about Manberg."_

As he read the final note at the end, Schlatt finished off the bottle and when Quackity turned back to him, the ram had his head laid back on the seat and looked lost in thought. He went to speak but Schlatt cut him off.

"I never should have kicked them out." He burst out, words slurring slightly "none of this would have happened if I hadn't acted so irrationally. I was mad Quack! Mad with power, mad with, I don't know, the idea that I was some sort of God. I kicked them out, I forced them to leave the one place they called home the place that they fought so hard for." Quackity could only sit in silence as the president rambled on.

"And then Tubbo I.. I hurt that kid so much didn't I? I took away his best friend and this is what I did in return, worked a 16-year-old to the bone then forced someone he trusted to execute him? I knew he was a spy right from the start but I didn't want to say anything I wanted to make a big deal out of it, what kind of sick person does that!?"

Schlatt had tears running down his face by this point, something Quackity had never seen from the usually stoic man. 

"Then Niki and Fundy and oh God then you" Schlatt shuttered turning to his former vice-president, the friend who stuck by his side only for the ram to push him away

“Quackity you did so much for me and all I did was push you away and destroy everything you held dear." The Ram looked away, polishing off the bottle and setting it down. Quackity sat in silence before finally speaking up 

"I thought you were tearing this place down"

"I couldn't. Not after you left" 

Quackity thought for a bit 

"At least you regret. That doesn't excuse anything but at least you still have some regrets. 

Schlatt put his head in his arms.

"I hurt them so much Alex” Schlatts mind was racing as Quackity started at the sound of his name.

What he had done, who he had hurt, the people he had lost, the chain reaction was all his fault. 

The cold, ruthless facade he had built for himself was falling apart, edged along by the alcohol, and words began to tumble out as Schlatt hung his head in his arms. 

“The thing is Quackity, I don’t regret exiling Wilbur. Maybe it was a bit excessive but as much as I hate to say it, he was not a good leader, and Man- L’Manburg was suffering because of it. What I do regret is throwing Tommy out with him. I assumed that they would be fine, they are brothers after all and there was a time Will and I were friends, so I never assumed he would go as far as to hurt Tommy, but I guess I wasn't any better with Tubbo.” Schlatt raised his head slightly, his tired red eyes meeting Quackitys deep brown eyes 

“Alex there are very few things I regret in my life and sending that kid away is one thing I will forever regret.”

Quackity sighed. He was pissed and skeptical of schlatt, but the intensity in the ram's voice and scribbled notes in the pages urged him to believe Schlatt. 

“You could always apologize,” Quackity said shrugging “it won't fix jack shit but its a start”

Schlatt sluggishly nodded his head, looking ready to pass out. Quackity sighed again, he’d been doing that a lot lately, and stood up to grab a glass, headed to the bathroom, and filling it with cold water. By the time he got back, Schlatt was out cold in the office chair. Quackity snorted, gently placing the glass on the desk and left the office, turning off the lights and wondering why to himself why the fuck he still cared for the man who had hurt him so much

\---

It was the sunlight streaming through the office windows that woke Schlatt up.

That and the pounding headache in his head.

Groaning, he opened his eyes and took a look around, eyes squinting from the sudden brightness. The first thing he noticed was that he was still in his office, the second thing was that there was a glass of water on his desk, the third thing was that he felt sick. 

He shakily stood up and rushed to the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Wiping his mouth he made his way back to the desk, gulping down the water as the last night came back to him. He winced at his confession, blaming the alcohol for making him soft, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor, but something stuck out to him.

_“You could always apologize” Quackity had said “it won't fix jack shit but it's a start”_

Schlatt was a tough man, he had been a street kid most of his life, lying and manipulating his way to the top, never caring for the people he used. But the way Tubbo had looked at him the day he’d exiled Tommy, a kid who had fought so hard only to have everything torn away, the day he’d ordered Techno to kill Tubbo, the kid forced to watch his best friend leave and his home all but destroyed, the day Quackity had left him, fed up with Schlatt’s selfishness and abuse.

He remembered the cold glare in Tommy and Tubbo's eyes, and the ice in thier voices. 

He realized something.

He did care. 

.

.

.

fuck

In a split second, Schlatt stood up, wincing as the room spun but he ignored his pounding head and he rushed out of his office, almost falling down the stairs in his rush.

Schlatt’s eyes were bloodshot, his hair was greasy, disheveled and sticking up at odd angles, clothing rumpled and creased, tie undone and his suit jacket missing, but he ignored that as he stumbled out of the white house and into the blinding sunlight.

He needed to make this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took forever to write, i really struggled to write Schlatts character.
> 
> new chapter soon hopefully !!
> 
> Edit: just did a reread of the entire book fixing up mistakes I didn't notice. This chapter really sucks I'm sorry XD
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	13. wounds deeper than skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur, Techno, Schlatt and Dream may not see eye-to-eye on most things but they do agree on one thing
> 
> they fucked up big time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some comfort to this hurt
> 
> also angst warning

The boys' composers slipped as soon as they were out of sight of the crowd. Tommy felt the grip on his hand tighten, his shoulders slumped as the tension left, and pretty soon they both were barely holding on to their composers. When they finally got to the castle any restraint they had left broke as tears began to form in their eyes. Tommy was almost swaying on his feet but he dropped Tubbos's hand and opened his arms. Tubbo rushed into his open arms, knocking both boys to the ground as they began to break down, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Maybe at that moment, it did

Eret rushed off with HBomb who was already waiting for them at the castle, the two of them getting rooms ready for the boys to stay in. Niki rushed off to the kitchen to get some food and drinks for everyone, mumbling about making tea. Fundy sat down next to the sobbing boys, murmuring words of support and letting them use his tail as a pillow and he offered what comfort he could. Phil just sat on a chair looking lost, and everyone let him be, no one wants to hurt their kids or see them hurt and Phil saw both that day. 

Fundy looked up as Awsamedude walked into the room, a tired-looking Purpled behind him. The fox gently nudged the boys who slowly untangled themselves and sat up as Sam slowly walked in Grayson trailing behind him, exhaustion and worry clear on both of their faces. As soon as he saw the state of his friends, Grayson ran forward falling to his knees as Tubbo and Tommy tackled him with hugs, the purple-eyed boy apologizing for hurting them.

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was happening.” Purpled mumbled tears forming in his eyes “I didn't want to hurt either of you I swear!”

The other two reassured him they weren't mad, that they missed him, and all of the adults in the room were reminded that there were only kids being forced into very adult situations. 

Once they had all calmed down, the boys untangled themselves, laughing as they struggled to stand up, tripping and leaning on each other for support as they made their way over to the sofas, collapsing onto one of the couches with Purpled squished between Tommy and Tubbo. As the rest of the adults joined them, Phil moved his chair closer and Niki brought in snacks and drinks, everyone settling into a comfortable silence as they calmed down from the events of that day.

It was Eret who broke the silence first, placing down the tea they had been drinking on the table behind their long-discarded sunglasses, and looked up at the boys.

“So how long do you guys wanna stay here?” the king’s white eyes were friendly as the boys contemplated.

“Uh, I’m not sure, maybe one or two nights?” Tubbo replied, looking over at Tommy who nodded “ We might just leave tomorrow depending on what happens.”

Purpled tensed at the words 

“Wait you guys aren't staying?” The boy looked almost distressed, clearly not wanting to lose his friends again

“Sorry Grayson, it's just” Tommy sighed “ We have a home now, somewhere safe and away from here” 

Tubbo put a hand on Purpleds shoulder and he looked at him with a hint of a smirk

“However, you could always come with us!” the brunette exclaimed, Tommy nodding along

“I- really?” Purpled was shocked. He had been so sure they all hated him as they had been pulled to separate sides for so long but for them to offer…

“ I won't be intruding?” he asked 

“Absolutely not!” Tubbo exclaimed, “we can just be kids together!” 

Tommy was about to add something when he was interrupted by a huge yawn causing the others to laugh before yawning themselves. They chatted a bit longer before eventually dozing off against each other

. 

The adults in the room watched as the kids fell asleep before Sam spoke softly from his place on the couch.

“Purpled has been staying at my place since the festival. I've been doing my best to keep him out of as much conflict as I could. He's been really worried about them though, I doubt he's gotten a full nights sleep in ages” 

Sam pushed up the creeper mask and looked around the room 

“I regret not doing more to keep these kids safe but if letting them go will allow them to be happy then I say let them be free” 

The others nodded in agreement as Phil let out a heavy sigh

“I only wish I could have been here earlier” the blonde man looked so tired

“I should have known something was wrong when they stopped writing to me” 

Fundy stood up and walked over to Phil, placing a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a gentle hug

“It's not your fault Phil. I don't think any of us expected it to go this far” 

For as reassuring as the fox's words were, he sounded so close to breaking as well.

“I think I’ll stay here for a while” Phil mumbled as Fundy let him go “I need to help fix things”

Niki took a look around and let out a quiet sigh.

“Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but it's going to get dark soon and I think everyone needs some rest.” 

Everyone nodded at Niki’s words and Sam walked over to the boys, nudging Purple softly, suppressing a small laugh as the boys woke up looking completely out of it as they tried to wake up. 

“Come on Grayson. If you are gonna be going with these two tomorrow then you need to get packed up.” Purpled nodded sleepy, trying to stand up but failing spectacularly. Sam let out a laugh and with Erets help, hoisted the sleepy boy onto his back, the blond asleep again before they even got to the door.

Just before they left Phil called out 

“Oh, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Meet here at 10ish?”

“Got it”

As Sam and a sleeping Purpled left, Niki and Fundy led an equally tired Tubbo and Tommy to their rooms. 

That night the castle settled into an uneasy sleep. 

If a loud sob came from Fundy’s room, no one mentioned it.

If Phil restlessly wandered the castle, no one brought it up

If Tommy and Tubbo woke up screaming, no one said a thing.

\----

That morning was quiet but not a bad kind of quiet. 

Eret was the first one up, groaning as the sun shone through the window onto their face. They pulled themselves out of bed, not bothering to grab their sunglasses or bothering to get dressed, simply walking out in a giant t-shirt and fuzzy PJ pants. As they walked out of their room, they ran into Phil, also still in his sleeping clothes, wings draped lazily behind him. 

Phil laughed at the sight in front of him, the king looked half-awake, hair messy and white eyes sleepy.

“Mornin Phil” Eret willed themself to wake up, shaking their head.

“Good morning Eret” Phil chuckled.

“People should be waking up soon” Eret mentioned as they began to walk towards the kitchen “Would you like to help me get breakfast going?”

Phil nodded his head and soon the smell of pancakes wafted through the castle rousing the inhabitants.

The first to arrive was Fundy, fur ruffled and eyes tired. Eret had become a parent figure to Fundy so when the sleepy fox walked in Erst cooed over him, giving him a big hug before ordering him to sit at the table. He was soon joined by Niki, whose hair was a mess and she held a plush shark (that she totally had not stolen from Wilbur) in her arms. She plopped next to Fundy, put her head on the table, and promptly fell asleep again. HBomb walked in next, looking the most awake out of them all, wishing them good morning as he sat down beside Niki and tried to gently wake her up much to Niki’s annoyance and others amusement. 

The last to arrive was Tommy and Tubbo, both bleary-eyed and hair sticking up in every direction, their hands still linked. Phil smiled softly, the scene was so similar to the first morning he had seen the boys at their cottage.

Breakfast was pleasant as the boys told the others about their small cottage and the adventures they’d had. Although it was a bit sad for the adults to let them go, it was nice to know that they were finally having the childhood they deserved. 

\---

When Sam and Purpled arrived Tommy and Tubbo, both now dressed and wearing their traveling cloaks, ran to hug them before presenting Purpled with a cloak of his own. Purpled thanked them as he slipped it over his purple hoodie as the two laughed at the way it messed his hair. 

When they had all calmed down a bit, Phil put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, smiling at the sparkle that had returned to his youngest's eyes. 

“Hey Tommy, before we leave could you send Dream a quick message asking him to meet us in the center? I want to talk to him about me staying here for a bit and see if I can't knock some sense into your brothers.” Phil laughed softly and Tommy nodded, pulling out his Comm Unit. 

**TommyInnit: could you please meet us in center in like half an hour?**

**TommyInnit: oops ignore that**

**TommyInnit: or you could if you want, if you want to say goodbye lol**

_TommyInnit whispered to Dream: could you please meet us in center in half an hour-ish?_

There were chuckles as everyone felt their comms buzz and after a few minutes, the admin replied to the message Tommy had sent.

_Dream whispered to TommyInnit: sure_

And with that, the group left the castle, laughing and chatting as they made their way to the center. Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled ran ahead, chasing each other around much to the amusement of the others and to the surprise of BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, and Antfrost who had to jump out of the way as the trio ran past. 

Eventually, they made it to the square where they were greeted by the Dream, George, and Sapnap, along with Karl and Quackity who were playfighting in the grass. 

Phil and Dream sat and chatted about Phil’s stay while the rest of them goofed off in the grass, eventually just laying and chatting. 

Suddenly the calm was interrupted by the sound of pounding footsteps and heavy breathing as Wilbur and Techno crashed through the tree line into Manburg, the two skidding to a stop, panting heavily. 

The twins looked like shit.

Will was wearing a rumpled yellow sweater and had shoved his beanie over the greasy curls on his head, barely hiding the mess. His eyes were red and the deep bags under his eyes were only broken by the tear tracks that ran down his face. Techno wasn't looking much better. He was wearing one of Will's pink sweaters shoved over his white button-up and his long hair was a tangled mess, twigs and leaves stuck in the matted mess from the run. His crown and mask were notably missing and there were deep bags under his red eyes as well. 

Long story short, they both looked like dumpster fire had beat them up. 

Tommy only tore his gaze away from his brothers when a loud crash was heard, accompanied by a symphony of cusses. The group whipped around to see a disgruntled, clearly hungover Schlatt struggling to get his horn unstuck from the tree he had crashed into. 

“¿Estás bromeando, estúpida cabra?" Quackity mumbled in Spanish as the others tried not to laugh at the sight of the president.

As Quackity rushed to help Schlatt, Tommy returned his attention back to his brothers.

“What do you want” gone was the humorous tone he had just had and instead his voice was cold and held a dangerous tone as he stared at his brothers

“We- we wanted to apologize” Wilbur painted, still clearly out of breath, walking over to where Quackity had led Schlatt, Techno behind him, the pink-haired man yet to have spoken. 

“I wanted to apologize as well” Schlatt spoke up, voice hoarse as he held on to Will for support 

“I came to a .. realization last night. I see that a lot of this was my fault and easily preventable.” 

The words hung in the air as everyone sat in shocked silence until Tommy began to laugh as he stared at the men in front of him.

“A little late there buddy” Tommy spat once he’d calmed down.

Tommy stood with Tubbo at his one side, Purpled at the other, and for the first time, Techno noticed their cloaks and bags. The pig's eyes widened and it registered what those items meant. 

“You… aren’t staying?” Techno said, cringing internally at the way his usually monotone voice cracked as he spoke for the first time. 

Tubbo shook his head, fluffy hair falling over his eyes.

“Nope. we have a new home now” the brunette smiled sadly brushing the hair out of his face “one that's safe, where we can just be kids and not have to worry about “grown-up” stuff” 

“Plus” Tommy chimed in “Even if we were to forgive you what would we get out of it? We would go back to living in a hole in the ground! I'm not sure if you’ve forgotten Wilbur but you are slightly exiled so even if we stayed we would be back to square one!”

Wilbur took a step forward, forcing Schlatt to let go of his arm. He walked up to Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder and gave his little brother a soft smile, one reminiscent of the man Tommy used to look up to so much. 

“There are ways we could still get L’manburg back Tommy! Maybe violence isn't the answer but there are other ways! Like we coul- “ Will was cut off as Tommy shook off his hand as anger began to boil in his chest.

“no”

There was a strange tension in the air as Wilbur took a step back, returning to standing between a shocked looking Schlatt and a guilty-looking Technoblade

Tommy let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his blond hair, looked over his shoulder at Tubbo and Purpled for reassurance. Purpled shrugged and Tubbo took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, reminding the blond that he was not alone.

Tubbo was not an angry person. The brunette was more inclined to simply say what he needs to say then walk away and let the rest sort itself out. Don't get him wrong, he was furious at Schlatt and fairly pissed at Techno, but what he felt he needed to say had been said yesterday. 

Tommy was a different story. His best friend was easy to anger and would not hesitate to state his mind. However, Tubbo also knew that Tommy tended to bottle up his anger, letting it fester until it exploded and the tall blond would let all hell rain loose on whoever had the misfortune of pissing him off. 

“W-why not?” Wilbur stuttered out “We could fix things, they could go back to the way they were before” 

Tubbo knew that was the moment the bottle shattered.

Tommy let out a frustrated growl, blue eyes burning as he stared daggers at the man in front of him

“What about this do you not understand Wilbur!?” Tommy growled “I don’t want L’Manburg back anymore! And if that makes me… us goddamn traitors then so be it! I don't want your stupid apologies, you lost your chance for redemption a long time ago! I just want to be happy and that means I am not staying here”

Tommy was breathing heavily as he turned to Schlatt, eyes burning with anger

“You are damn right that half of this shit was your fault you stupid goat. Sure you won the election fair and square, you didn’t have to throw us out, not after everything we went through to get freedom for this goddamn country! I used to think you were a cool man, hell, I even looked up to you, but you ruined that for both of us! I will never forgive you in a million years for what you did to my friends and family and especially for what you did to Tubbo or for what you forced Purpled to do!”

Tommy grabbed the collar of Schlatt’s shirt, the rams red eyes widening in surprise 

“JSchlatt, I despise you with every fibre of my being” 

The words felt like poison on Schlatt’s skin as the teen let go of his shirt causing the ram to stumble back a bit. 

Tommy ignored the ram as he turned his attention to Technoblade who turned his head away, unable to look at his little brother. 

“You could have intervened you know. Seen how Will was acting and helped talk some sense into him, instead of just farming your silly little potatoes and encouraging him. You saw how we were hurting, yet you did nothing.”

Techno hung his head in guilt, but Tommy kept going 

“It stays in the pit my ass, there were probably 10 different ways to avoid hurting Tubbo at the festival and you just bent to fucking peer pressure. You left scars that will never heal and wounds that go way deeper than skin. Maybe one day you should start to use your brain and realize that there are better solutions than violence you stupid pig. It almost makes me embarrassed to be your brother. ”

Those simple words left Techno shattered like the crown laying on the cave floor.

Finally, Tommy turned to his final brother who almost seemed to cower under the cold glare. 

“I looked up to you, you know. Even when we were growing up, I always wanted to be just like you. So when you turned to me that day and told me that WE are the bad guys, it broke my heart. You’ve ruined this place for me with all your words and the shit you’ve done” Tommy stood up to his full height, blue eyes burning with anger 

" **_Sometimes I wish you had gone through with the explosions and sometimes I want to burn this place to the fucking ground myself just so that I wouldn't have to see it and remember all the bad memories and the abuse I went through."_ **

Wilbur felt like he had been shot, as several gasps were heard from the crowd

“I hate you Soot” 

Wilbur reeled back from his brother in shock, almost falling over if not for Techno grabbing his arm. 

Dream decided that it was time to intervene

His mistake really, thought Tubbo

“Tommy I think you need to calm down.” Dream said, causing Tommy whirl around to face the masked man 

“You stupid green boy, don’t act like you had nothing to do with this” Tommy snapped “ you are a fucking admin, you hold the power to easily put an end to things but you didn't, you just decide to push for chaos and let us all self destruct.” 

Tommy walked right up to Dream and grabbed the front of his hoodie and Dream could see the tears that threatened to fall as Tommy yelled at him

“Right from the start, you realized that I was the only one you couldn't control so you did everything to beat me down. You stole from me, hurt my friends, threatened my country, fucking hell you tried to KILL ME!”

Tommy clutched his chest where the scar from Dreams arrow would forever remind him of the cold water he fell into as pain built in his chest. He felt his anger die down and the burning soon turned into a bitter sadness. 

Tommy let go of Dream and walked back to where Tubbo and Purpled were waiting for him.

Purpled spoke, as Tubbo pulled a now shaking Tommy into his arms.

“We are leaving. We just want to be kids and want to heal and for that to happen we need to leave” The boy’s voice rang out through the centre as Tubbo spoke next 

“Your chance for redemption is long past and we have decided to move on.” 

Tubbo's voice left no room for negotiation as he let go of Tommy and turned away to face the rest of the inhabitants of the SMP 

“It doesn't matter if we are traitors or not because in the end, we are just kids who want to live a normal life, one without war or betrayal.” 

It was Eret who spoke up, deep voice ringing out from the crowd

“Forget being traitors, go be kids!” they exclaimed as Phil wrapped the three boys in a hug. 

The teens wiped away tears as they grinned, grabbing their bags. Tubbo grabbed Tommy's right hand, Purpled grabbed his left, and with final waves the boys ran off into the trees, hands linked, leaving Wilbur, Techno, Schlatt, and Dream behind with the realization that they truly had gone too far. 

As the boys crashed through the trees, laughing as tears streaming down their faces blurring their vision sending them crashing into a pile on the ground. As they lay in a tangled pile on the forest floor covered in leaves and dirt Tommy turned to the boys on both side of him grinning

“We did it boys! We are free!” 

Purpled and Tubbo grinned and the cheers were heard all the way back in Manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are free!!!
> 
> also Tommy with anger issues :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	14. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the've been beaten and bruised but they sure as hell aren't done yet!
> 
> (aka giving these poor kids the childhood they deserve)

It had been a few months since the trio had run away from the SMP and they didn't regret a thing. Sure they missed some people but it was nice to not have to worry about the fate of an entire country or if they would even wake up the next day. 

There were still nights where Tubbo woke up screaming and begging for techno not to shoot him, Tommy still flinched anytime there was a noise slightly too loud and Purpled still held the fear he would be left alone again. But now that they were alone and no one was forcing them to do anything, the teens had finally begun to heal.

It was a foreign feeling for all of them as they had all pretty much grown up fighting in some way.

Purpled was born in Hypixel, in the bedwars faction, and had grown up fighting in tournaments until he had been invited to the SMP by Dream who had seen him compete. He kept up contact with his old clan, which he called “tiredtwt” but had never been able to visit them.   
Tubbo had spent a large chunk of their childhood as a street kid, living off of what he could after his dad had abandoned him, sticking with gangs until he was able to fend for himself. He barely remembered his dad, except that he was often drunk.   
Tommy had grown up in the harsh anarchy environment of Tb2t, somehow surviving by staying hidden until he was taken in by a small griefing group. He had earned his keep by stealing resources and distracting base owners, earning him his nickname as a raccoon and a bad habit of stealing things. 

Phil had found them on his adventures, Tommy when he was 10, running for his life, Tubbo two years later curled up in a box. But even the Minecraft household had never been particularly peaceful, with Wilburs knack for trouble and Technos knack for violence along with his insisting to train the boys in combat. The duo had only been 14 when Will had dragged them to the SMP, barely 15 when they fought their first war. 

However Purpled had talked to Tommy and Tubbo and now that they were outside the S MP borders, he had sent out the invites to his clan and they were set to visit in a few days, to visit or to stay, either way, Purp was excited to see his friends outside of monthly tournaments. Tommy and Tubbo didn't need to fight to exist or have their voices heard, they could simply exist. Although all of them were severely lacking any solid form of a parental figure, Sam and Eret visited quite often and the three boys took care of themselves and each other quite well.  
  
Today was a beautiful sunny day, the sun was out and a couple of clouds dotted the bright blue sky. Soft piano music could be heard from the small cottage as Tommy and Purpled set up an enclosure for Tommy's new cow, Holly. It had been raining the past few days so the boys had spent the time building a piano and now the soft notes echoed through the clearing as Tubbo busied himself with the instrument.

Soon the enclosure was finished and the three boys made lunch, or Tubbo cooked while Purp and Tommy goofed off, and discussed what they could do that afternoon.

Purpled gasped and suggested they take advantage of the nice weather and go to the beach.

“We could go fishing or even swim!” he said, purple eyes glowing excitedly

Tubbo’s eyes lit up at this suggestion

“Hell yeah! I don't think I've been to the beach since before the first war! That was what, two years ago?” 

Tommy nodded in agreement and they quickly finished eating and ran upstairs to grab what they needed, bathing suits, towels, and fishing supplies, and ran out the door. They began the walk towards the lake they had discovered last week while exploring the forest. It was a small hike and they spent the entire time joking and laughing, picking wild raspberries, and enjoying the fresh forest air, hands linked basking in each other's presence. 

Soon they made it to the clearing and Tubbo pushed Tommy lightly, grinning widely 

“TAG” 

Tubbo took off sprinting through the grass towards the beach with Purpled on his heels, and Tommy let out a whoop before chasing after them. They chased each other around, unceremoniously dumping their stuff on the beach. Tommy caught up to the two and pulled Tubbo into a hug, causing the brunette to squeak with surprise as Tommy and Tubbo tumbled back into the sand laughing, laying in a sandy pile. 

Purpled took a picture of the duo to add to the growing picture wall in their cabin, before grabbing his fishing pole and setting by the shore. Tommy and tubbo managed to untangle themselves and shook off the sand. Tommy looked over at Tubbo and grinned, braces flashing in the sun.

“Race you to the water” 

Tubbo returned the grin

“Bet”

The duo took off running and Purpled laughed as they both stumbled through the sand and fell into the water. They both emerged coughing and wet hair sticking to their faces, making Purp laugh even harder.

“OI, WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU PURPLE BITCH!?” 

Tommy's shout rang out and Purpled snorted, yelling back at the soaked boy 

“YOU! YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE WET DOGS!” 

Tommy’s angry look suddenly morphed into a smirk and before Purpled could react, Tubbo tackled him from behind sending them into the water.

“OH, IT IS ON!” 

The purple-eyed boy yelled as they began to splash water at each other, laughing and yelling as the afternoon sun shone down on them.

  
As they splashed and swam, laughter ringing through the forest, they all came to a realization. They were acting like kids, something the three of them had not been allowed to for a long, long time. 

They weren't TommyInnit, Tubbo, and Purpled, the beaten down and manipulated child soldiers that the countless wars and battles had shaped them to be. They weren't puppets on fraying red string anymore

They were Tommy, Toby, and Grayson, three kids doing their best to survive in this fucked up world, and living out the childhood they had lost. They could do what they want, say what they want, and be who they want and no one could tell them no. 

They had each other and they had been given a second chance to live their lives and Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled weren't going to waste a single second of it. 

_the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is the end!!
> 
> thank you to everyone who went on this journey of a story with me! its been a couple of months worth of writing and inspiration came and went but here we finally are!
> 
> thank you to everyone who has been around since the start, your comments and encouragement are what kept me writing!
> 
> i love you all and thank you for supporting this story, i never expected it to get all this attention but i am forever grateful!
> 
> see you later gang and here's to more writing adventures :)  
> \- Toby :)

**Author's Note:**

> hear me out 
> 
> traitors Tommy and Tubbo
> 
> stay tuned  
> >:)
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby
> 
> Any relationships in this story are strictly platonic. I would never force any sort of ship onto people especially not minors (they are the same age as me)


End file.
